


If You Could Get By, Trying Not to Lie

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [28]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coercion, Consent Issues Exchange 2018, Dubious Consent, Exchange Assignment, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Krennic POV, M/M, Unrequited Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Galen Erso has become friendly with a certain cargo pilot…very friendly, indeed.Orson Krennic has become jealous…very jealous, indeed.This isn’t going to end well.





	If You Could Get By, Trying Not to Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> The title of this story is from the song “[Linger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Kspj3OO0s)” by The Cranberries.

“You may enter.”

The durasteel-reinforced door to Director Orson Krennic’s executive office suite in Eadu’s top-secret military installation slid open with a soft hiss to reveal Galen Erso, Project Stardust’s Chief Research Officer.

“Orson, _please_ ,” Galen said as he strode into the office, harried and impatient and eager to skip over the usual empty pleasantries. He wore a lead apron over his uniform, and a pair of protective goggles hung from a strap around his neck. “You know that we’re in the midst of an end-stage refractor beam quality assurance protocol stress test, and I really shouldn’t be away from the lab during such a sensitive period. What’s so blasted important that it couldn’t wait until—”

Galen came to an abrupt halt when he saw who was sat in the office’s guest chair. His jaw snapped shut with an audible click of teeth.

“You already know each other, I believe, so formal introductions should not be necessary,” Krennic said, his tone of voice carefully blasé. “And since you say you’re in a hurry, I’d like to get straight to the point if you don’t mind. I know about the secret meetings you’ve been having. _I know what the two of you have been doing_.”

In other words? They’d been found out. And although Galen was as closed off and inscrutable as always, the boy’s face, big black eyes wide, blood draining from beneath a burnished complexion, was as easy to read as a child’s first datapad.

Ah yes, the boy. His name was Bodhi Rook. Born and raised in the Holy City of Jedha. Formerly, a flight academy cadet. Currently, an imperial cargo pilot. Lately, Galen Erso’s secret lover.

Ah yes, Krennic knew _all_ about that. He’d had Galen under constant surveillance for years, a wise precaution given Galen’s irritating penchant for going on the lam, and Krennic knew Galen knew damn well he was being watched. What Galen didn’t necessarily know, however, was that Krennic habitually reviewed the surveillance recordings himself.

Krennic had, if he was honest, a bit of an obsession. Well, more than just a bit. He’d never, in fact, wanted another being more. But Galen had always politely—but soundly—rebuffed Krennic’s romantic advances. If he’d really wanted to, he could have pressed the matter, made threats to Galen’s livelihood, his career, his very life itself. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to try it once or twice, but at the end of the day, what Krennic wanted most was for Galen to love him willingly, to want Krennic as much as Krennic had always wanted him.

Since the accidental death of his wife and subsequent disappearance of his daughter, though, Galen had been as chaste as a Jedi. He’s taken no lover, enjoyed no secret backroom liaisons. He might as well have been married to his work. He didn’t even flirt.

_Until now._

Krennic didn’t have incontrovertible audiovisual proof that Galen and the boy were fucking, but whether they were already or not, and he figured they probably weren’t, he didn’t need it. He knew Galen. He knew him! The hurried, conspiratorial whispers, the tentative touches, the meals taken together in the officers’ dining hall, Galen’s singular focus on the boy, his attentiveness—Krennic understood perfectly well what everything signified.

Galen had fallen in love with somebody, and Krennic was smoldering with jealous rage because that somebody wasn’t him.

“I…I don’t understand what you’re getting at, Orson.” Galen glanced sideways at the boy briefly before averting his gaze hurriedly down to his feet. “Ensign Rook is from Jedha, as you are doubtless aware, and he has been a fascinating source of local legends from his homeworld associated with kyber crystals and the Temple of the Kyber. I have made no secret of my view that such otherwise poorly documented oral histories may someday prove invaluable to our research into—” 

Krennic made a sharp, negating motion with his hand and pulled out the blaster he kept secreted in the bottom drawer of his desk. “Don’t lie to me!” he shouted, pointing the business end of the blaster at Galen. “You know how much I hate it when you lie to me!”

Galen flinched but said nothing. He was starting to look sickened.

“I could have you removed from your position for this transgression,” Krennic continued, relentless. “No more playtime with the pretty kyber crystals for you, Dr. Galen Erso! You won’t be allowed within a hundred parsecs of your precious pet project ever again!”

“Orson, _please_ …”

“Fraternization in the ranks is against naval regulations. You could both be terminated with cause and dishonorably discharged for this infraction. Nevertheless, you persisted.”

“Fraterni—? Wait… _what_?” Galen started and blinked slowly at Krennic. Ah, so now he was resorting to feigning confusion.

“Don’t play stupid with me. You’re too much the genius for these sorts of games. I’ve called you into my office today because I’m sick and tired of your inept attempts at subterfuge. You and the boy have been dancing around each other like lovesick adolescents for weeks. Enough is enough. It’s high time, don’t you think, for the two of you to take the next step in your relationship.”

“Eh? The…next—?”

“Sex. I’m talking about sex. Fucking. Intercourse. What have you. However you want to have it with him, actually. Right here, right now, in my office, in front of me. I’ll watch.”

Galen stared. “No.”

“Or I’ll report you.”

“This is extortion.”

“Your choice.”

Krennic had to suppress the triumphant smirk that was trying to take over his mouth muscles. He made an indicative gesture with his blaster. All those years of surveillance, and he’d never even caught Galen _masturbating_. Were it not for the existence of the girl Jyn, he might have assumed Galen impotent.

“You want to watch us fuck?” That question had come from the boy. Krennic had nearly forgotten about the boy, but now the boy was risen to his feet and approaching Galen cautiously. Something unspoken passed between them. Galen shook his head furiously, once, in denial, but the boy was shaking his head too, refusing the refusal and reaching up to cup Galen’s jaw, kissing him tenderly, passionately…

…and Galen was letting him. He was actually _reciprocating_.

Ooohhh, this was going to be good…for Krennic. There were recording holocameras in the office, totally private and accessible only by him, so he would be able to enjoy what was soon to occur again and again and again at his leisure. Still, there was nothing to compare to live performance. Krennic lowered his blaster into his lap and settled back into his desk chair to enjoy the show.

The boy was naturally, beautifully submissive, and he removed his own flight suit and underclothes without prompting before dropping to his knees, opening the front of Galen’s trousers, and guiding Galen’s cock toward his lips.

Galen was not aroused, not at first, and the boy mouthed the soft shaft and stroked the loose sac at its base for a good amount of time before anxious tension yielded and his cock began to fill. The boy was inexperienced but enthusiastic, and he attacked his task with alacrity, stretching the foreskin with his tongue, stroking the glans underneath, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth, bobbing and sucking, bobbing and sucking, cleaning away the tiny upwellings of salt-sweet fluid with the occasional hungry groan.

This action was making both Krennic and the boy hard, but neither made any move to touch themselves. At this rate, it was going to over too quickly for all of them.

“Stop!”

Galen and the boy froze.

“Fuck him, Galen,” Krennic ordered.

Galen flinched and looked like he might refuse, but the boy, ever obedient, pulled off of Galen’s cock and lay down on his back on the floor. He opened his legs gracefully, licked his fingers, and prepared himself. His dark eyes were fixed on Galen, and they burned. So hot.

“I’m sorry,” Galen whispered as he positioned himself between the boy’s outspread thighs and began to feed his cock into the boy’s hole. The boy was tight, evidently, and both he and Galen moaned, broken-hearted and desperate-sounding. It took over a minute for Galen to become fully seated, and he waited for the boy’s twitches of discomfort to cease before his hips began to move.

The first serious thrust forced a thin, high-pitched shriek of pleasure from the boy, and he placed is hands on Galen’s shoulders, bracing himself, and wrapped his legs around Galen’s waist, ankles crossed at the small of his back, to pull him in closer. Galen moaned again. Ah, delicious. The boy tilted his head and arched his back, the rhythm of his hips matching the rapidly accelerating pace and power of Galen’s thrusts. They were both shuddering. His adoring eyes were fixed on Galen’s face—

—and suddenly, the boy let go and came, wholly untouched, his hard cock spilling its abundant seed onto his belly. “Galen, I-I…ooohhh…!” he cried.

Galen, however, turned his face away as the boy climaxed, eyes squeezed shut as if he didn’t want to have to see what he’d done, as his frantic thrusts hurled him over his own precipice. Krennic delighted in the pulsing flesh behind Galen’s balls, in the sound of his heavy, panting breaths, in the vision of his buttocks flexing erratically as he twisted, gyrated, ground himself deeper.

This was beautiful. _Galen_ was more beautiful than Krennic could have imagined in his wildest, most sinful of dreams. He continued to watch, aroused and aching, as the boy pulled Galen’s head down to his own, forehead against forehead, and kissed him ardently everywhere he could reach.

Ah yes, the boy really was in love beyond all hope. Krennic realized that he could sympathize.

Afterwards, he gave Galen and the boy all the time they needed to compose themselves. Then he informed them coolly that he would allow their lovers’ assignations to continue for as long as they wished…provided that they were conducted in Krennic’s office and with Krennic’s full advance knowledge. They both agreed readily enough.

Galen at least managed to look relieved, if not as abjectly grateful as Krennic would have preferred in an ideal galaxy.

Overall, though, Krennic was pleased by this outcome. Additional overt threats would not be necessary, but there would be— _could_ be—no secrets between him and Galen. No, not now. Not ever.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on December 13, 2018.


End file.
